Where's That Future?
by DarkFireheartNinja
Summary: Set to 'Future We Once Pictured' by Len Kagamine, this is an Endo fanfic  with a little implied Kazemaru/Endo but it's not romance; more angst. This was during the Aliea Academy arc, when everything was falling apart.


**Where's that future?**

Set to 'Future We Once Pictured' by Len Kagamine, this is an Endo fanfic with a little implied Kazemaru/Endo but it's not romance; more angst. This was during the Aliea Academy arc, when everything was falling apart.

This is my first fan fiction, so please review; I would really appreciate any helpful tips to make my writing better.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, I just found it on Youtube, nor do I own the characters of Inazuma Eleven. So please don't sue me.**

**Note: The lyrics used are the English translations found on YouTube. If they are inaccurate then I apologize in advance.**

_Where was that future we once pictured?_

That night was the coldest night he had ever felt. The rain, at first only a gentle drizzle, now fell in torrents, turning the world gray. But for the young boy, alone on the school roof, oblivious to the downpour, the whole world was darkness.

Everything was black; Ever since Kazemaru left.

Endo thought that person was going to be there, by his side, until the end.

_We've come too far to turn back, Nowhere is left for us to go._

They have been through so much. _But too much for a bunch of kids to handle_, Endo thought bitterly. He cast his mind back to that moment, relieving Kazemaru's words. He felt as if a dagger was stabbed through his heart, and it twisted as he remembered everything.

_Let's go over piles of wreckage!_

"I'm sorry, Endo, I can't fight with you anymore." Endo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Kazemaru, what're you talking about! You have to stay!"

"I can't, it's too much."

_If you believe me like I believe you,I can overcome myself._

"Please, lis- "

"No, Endo," Kazemaru's voice was shaking, his head bowed in despair, "We're fighting a losing battle. There's no way we can beat Aliea Academy, they're too strong!"

Endo grasped his friend's shoulder. "We just have to get stronger, you'll see," he said, desperate for his words to get through to Kazemaru. "We've beaten Gemini Storm, and…. and we've played Epsilon as equals," he continued, sounding pathetic even to himself. "We_ can_ do it, Kazemaru. We can win, we'll just train more and get stronger!"

_I will try getting over everything._

Kazemaru didn't say anything; he just stared at Endo with tear-filled eyes before standing up and turning his back on his captain. His next words hit Endo like a soccer ball to the gut, "I'm not as strong as you. I'm sorry."

_Engrave the future here we once pictured._

Endo punched the fence in frustration. Why did things turn out like this? His beloved soccer is being used to hurt people and cause destruction, Goenji is gone, Fubuki is barely holding on, and Kurimatsu just left the same moment as Kazemaru. Overall his team is in shambles. He was frustrated with everything, with Aliea Academy, Coach Hitomiko, Hiroto, and especially with himself. _What kind of captain am I? _Endo thought. _ I couldn't see the pain my friends were going through. I'm hopeless! _ How could he not realize Kazemaru's hurt sooner?

"Endou-kun?" Aki stood at the doorway, upset at the sight of Raimon's captain slumped against the fence.

_Rain's gone, though it got our shoes wet… Evenso, lets keep on walking._

As the tire hurtled toward Tachimukai, its weight straining the rope and almost breaking the branch, the young goalie moved into the stance Endou had used earlier, gathering energy into his hand. "Majin the Hand!", he yelled. There was a flash like lighting then a sickening thud as Tachimukai was hurled into the air. But the fall didn't deter him; he got back up to face the tire again, vowing not to stop until he had mastered Majin the Hand.

"Endou-kun, look at Tachimukai-kun!", said Aki. Tachimukai was knocked down again, and once more he stood up. "Look at how much he's persevering! Endou-kun!"

Again the tire sped through the air. Tachimukai stood his ground, resolute. He moved into the stance, feeling more confident than ever. "Maaaajiiin the haaand!", he shouted. Suddenly a great blue gaint appeared, born of the boy's energy, and stopped the huge tire with one hand. Tachimukai had finally mastered the technique!

Endou couldn't believe his eyes, and neither did Tachimukai at first. Then his face spilt into a huge grin and he turned to wave at Endou, shouting, "Endou-san, I did it! I did it! I mastered Majin the Hand!"

Aki was overjoyed, certain that the younger boy's fighting spirit would get through to Endou.

_If you believe me like I believe you, I can overcome myself… I will try getting over everything._

The fog of depression was lifted from Endou's eyes and he could see the future, where he would play soccer with everyone. Goenji, Someoka, Kurimatsu, Fubuki…. And Kazemaru especially.

That future is what he'll work for. He can only believe in it.

_The End_


End file.
